Stuntman
by TheBandit08
Summary: This an original idea I had. Thought I would try it out.
1. Preview

Disclaimer: This is new style fan fiction I'm creating. The main character is mine and the story is mine. However I'm asking any authors if they wish to contribute characters to this fanfic your welcome too. Just e-mail your ideas to me at . The following chapter is put together as a preview it is like a movie trailer. I hope you enjoy in.

-TheBandit08-

_Fade in._

A two lane road in the middle of the desert is shown as a narrator speaks.

_The World is in danger. An evil mastermind that is unstoppable. A public in terror._

As the narrator talks a black 1968 Dodge Charger R/T with silver flames painted on the fenders speeds toward the screen.

_Now, the fates of million are in the hands of one individual._

The Charger just before it hits the camera locks up the rear tire and leaves about 5 feet of skid marks.

The car door opens and "Who do you love?" by George Thorogood can be heard playing on the radio.

The driver remains in the car but speaks out.

"I'll take it from here."

The narrator continues now as the title and film credits roll.

_From Universal Studios in partner with Paramount Pictures, _

_Bruce Willis in_

**Stuntman**

_Coming Soon!_

_Fade out._


	2. The Mission Revealed

This is the next part of the fanfic. Thanks for the reviews. Remember if you have any character ideas I still need a female lead and some other characters. Thanks and enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Mission Revealed

Los Angles, California

The sun shown in through the plate glass window of the National Security Center as federal employees went about their day.

At the moment, two of these employees were in deep conversation as they headed to the Center's main board room.

"What do you think Phillips wants now?" Charlie Bilkens asked his friend.

"I don't know," Bilkens co-worker and friend, George Burns replied.

"The General said it was important though."

The two finish their conversation and took their seats around a large wooden table that sat in the middle of this room.

At the one end of the room was large projection screen and in the middle of the rectangular table was slide projector.

After a few short minutes a man in a black suit and a decorated general entered the room, the group instantly went quiet.

"Ok, guys. You're probably wondering why I called this meeting," General Paul Smith said to the group.

"Well, first let me introduce Mr. Bill Wilburn, head of the National Security Council for the United States. He will tell you why we're all here. Mr. Wilburn if you please," General Smith finished as he sat down at the first available chair.

"Thank you General. Let me begin by saying that I ready commend you guys for the work that you do for the country. You are the reason why the U.S. is safe today. Now, let's get down to business. Sir, if you please," Mr. Wilburn said while gesturing for a man in the back to turn the lights off.

The man did as he was told. Meanwhile Wilburn using a remote clicked on the slide projector.

The screen filled with the picture of metal container with an unknown clear liquid inside.

"Gentleman this is project RX-47. It is a chemical that can become very unstable. If it does it can explode, the resulting blast would have the force of 100x the force of the Hiroshima bomb."

Wilburn click the remote and the burned out shell of what appeared to be a small truck filled the screen.

"About a week ago, a transport truck that was supposed to deliver the chemical to a base in Washington D.C. was attacked. No one saw anything. The thieves apparently used some form of nerve gas that stunned them. The only thing found at the scene was this cassette tape."

Wilburn then held up a plastic bag. Inside was a black cassette tape.

"Our forensic team managed to get this message from the tape."

Wilburn shut off the projector and held up a tape player. The room went quiet as he turned it on.

"Good Day Gentleman," A voice spoke. The speaker voice was obviously disguised.

"As you probably aware, your chemical was stolen this morning. As we speak a truck containing the chemical is being hidden in an undisclosed location. I have turned the chemical into a bomb. My demands are simple. I want $500 million dollars deposited in Chicago bank account 4315. If the money is not given to the account before two weeks is up, I will detonate the bomb. However, I have left you an out. The bomb is hidden in one of American's major cities. If you can find it in the two week period, use can save the city. This is the first and last time I will contact you. And just so you don't try anything funny, I have the personally file of each one of you agents. These include photos. Thank you gentleman and good hunting, you will need the luck."

The tape stopped and Wilburn turned the light on again.

"Men, we have a problem. As we speak people are searching cities for the bomb, however, we need someone to go in undercover. If someone knows someone please let me know after the meeting. Thank you. That is all."

Wilburn finished and left the room.

As he headed down the hall toward the front office, he heard someone calling his name.

"Mr. Wilburn, Mr. Wilburn!" Charlie yelled as he ran down the hall.

"Yes, sir?" he responded.

"I know someone who can help."

"Really, can you get in touch with him?"

"Yeah, give me five minutes. I'll have him meet us outside."

"Ok, Mr. Uhhh?"

"Bilkens sir, Charlie Bilkens."

"Ok, Charlie I'll meet you and him outside in five minutes."

"Thanks sir you will not regret it," Charlie said as he ran toward his office.

_I better not _Bill thought.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Meet the Stuntman

Author's note: I would like to thank those people who have reviewed and post and hope you enjoy the next chapter. The song lyrics in this fiction are in italics for reference.

Chapter 2: Meet the Stuntman

Just outside of Los Angles

A black and white 2008 Ford Crown Victoria cop sat under an overpass as the two cops inside monitored the passing traffic.

One of the cops, a veteran officer, had a radar gun in his hand.

The other, a rookie, sat behind the wheel.

Suddenly a loud black blur shrieked by, as the radar read 125mph.

The rookie turned on the light and siren and started to give pursuit.

The veteran officer however just reached over and shut the engine off.

"What the hell, Greg, what did you do that for?"

"Trust me Steve. There is no way in hell we would ever be able to catch that guy."

"What do you mean?"

"He is a true wheel-man."

Meanwhile, the blur start to come into focus on the horizon.

It was a black 1970 Ford Boss Mustang 428.

_I walked forty-seven miles of barbed wire, I got a cobra snake for a necktie  
A brand new house on the road side, and it's a-made out of rattlesnake hide  
Got a band new chimney put on top, and it's a-made out of human skull  
Come on take a little walk with me baby, and tell me who do you love?_

As the car sped down the highway, it jerked in and out of traffic.

_Who do you love?  
Who do you love?_

As the car moved through traffic, a couple of import street racers (make does not matter) started to follow.

There was four total: a red one, a tan one, a blue one, and an orange one.

The red shot around the Mustang and cut it off, forcing the driver to cut between a guardrail and large RV.

The Mustang almost in response started to slow down. The others followed his same move.

_Around the town I use a rattlesnake whip, take it easy baby don't you give me no lip  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?_

The four imports were trying to force the Mustang into a rolling road block. However, they were unaware who they were messing with.

The red one, the lead car and leader of the group, started to speed up again staying right in front of the Mustang.

The blue one and tan one started to close in from the sides. One on the left, the blue, and one on the right, the red coming within five inches of the Mustang.

The orange one, meanwhile, moved closer to the back of the Mustang. So close, in fact, that he tapped the back bumper of the Mustang about knocking it sideways.

At this top anybody who was watching this would think that the Mustang driver was trapped and could not in any way possible get out, however, this was a different kind of driver.

_I've got a tombstone hand and a graveyard mind, I'm just twenty-two and I don't mind dying  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?_

When the red car made a slight move to the right, he seized his chance. The Mustang accelerated forward. As he did his front bumper hooked the left rear quarter panel of the car and spun the lead car around.

At the time, however, the brown car tried to spin the Mustang the same way. The Mustang driver was ready for that too.

As the Mustang started to spin, the driver let off the throttle throwing a minute while it into reverse and got into it hard when he was facing the brown car.

_Now Arlene took a-me by my hand, she said "Lonesome George you don't understand,  
who do you love?"  
The night were dark and the sky were blue, down the alleyway a house wagon flew  
Hit a bump and somebody screamed, you should've heard what I'd seen  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?_

The Mustang sped backward in reverse. The red car, meanwhile, spun into the highway median and stalled.

The blue car driver and tan car driver distracted by the Mustang's move ran into each other and crash in the middle of the highway.

The orange car driver unable to stop ran into the two smashed up car and was launch into the air, flipping over as it flew.

_Yeah, I've got a tombstone hand in a graveyard mine, just twenty-two baby I don't mind dying  
Snake skin shoes baby put them on your feet, got the goodtime music and the Bo Diddley beat  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?_

The Mustang, as the wreck occurred, he spun back around and continued on down the highway leaving the wrecked cars in the dust.

_I walked forty-seven miles of barbed wire, I got a cobra snake for a necktie  
A brand new house on the road side, and it's made out of rattlesnake hide  
Got a band new chimney put on top, and it's made out of human skull  
Come on take a little walk with me child, tell me who do you love?  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?_

**Who do you love? By George Thorogood and the Destroyers**

Meanwhile in Los Angles, Charlie was awaiting his guest with Bill.

"So, what's in like working in Washington D.C.?" Charlie asked.

"Mr. Bilkens, I'm afraid I'm not supposed to talk about my work," Bill responded.

Charlie back off and turned around. A loud roar filled the air.

The Mustang swung around and parallel parked in front of the two men.

The driver's door opened a man stepped out. He was wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans. A pair of faded cowboy boots rested on his feet and a faded black jacket sat on his back.

A pair of small black sunglasses glasses sat on his face and tan cowboy hat lay on his head.

"Mr. Bilkens?" the man asked looking at Charlie.

"Yes," Charlie answered. "And you're Mr. Williams?"

"Please call me Jack," he responded.

"Ok, Jack this is Bill Wilburn. He is the man in charge of this mission."

Jack reached out and shook hands with Bill.

"Ok, since everyone has met, let's go inside and I will debrief you on what we want you to do, Mr. Williams," Bill said.

He turned and started up the stairs into the building.

"Oh, a quick question Jack," Charlie asked as the two walked up and into the building. "Why is your nickname The Stuntman?"

Jack laughed to himself. "In good time, Charlie, in good time."

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's note: What do you think? Please Review. Thanks.


	4. Shake, Rattle, and Roll

Disclaimer: Here it is Chapter 3. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Shake, Rattle, and Roll

The National Security Board Room

"So, that is all we know so far," Bill finished.

Bill, Jack, and Charlie were in the main board room for the NSC. Currently Bill and Charlie were giving Jack the specifics of the mission.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, you want me to find the guy responsible for this and find the bomb. And all before the bomb blows a city sky high. Terrific," Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Where do I start?"

"Well, the man, we think, could sell a truck big enough to these guys is a regular at a bar near here called 'The Golden Eagle'. Chances are that that is a good place to start."

"Ok, now if your excuse me gentlemen. I'll get on my way."

"Now hold on a minute. There is one more thing. The FBI wanted us to give you a partner," Bill stated.

"Now wait a minute, I don't work with anybody. Ok?" Jack responded in a hostile way.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Williams, but that's the way it is," Bill said with little remorse.

"Alright, who is this guy I'm going to be working with?"

Almost as if on cue, two men in black suits entered. Behind them was a guy about 25 years old. He wore a red plain T-shirt with low riding jeans. A kit cap rested on his head. He also wore a pair of big dark glasses similar to the kind a cop would wear.

"Hey, stop grabbing the clothes, dude," he said smart-alecky.

_Oh great _Jack thought.

"Mr. Williams, I would like to introduce you to Todd Jones. Your new partner," Bill said with a smirk.

"I have to work with John Wayne, here," Todd said with discuss.

"Hey, be careful what you say Eminem. I could down your ass faster than you could scream uncle," Jack responded.

"Good then we have an understanding," Bill stated.

"And my suggestion is you get start right away."

Just outside of the Golden Eagle bar

A red 1968 Chevy Chevelle slowly eased into the parking lot.

A row of motorcycles and older model pick-up trucks lined the lot.

"Geez, looks like a redneck family reunion," Todd said while Jack parked the car.

"Hey, be careful Vanilla Ice. Saying things like that in here can get you killed, so just keep your mouth shut and stay close to me, ok?" Jack said back to him.

The two exited the car and headed inside the bar. Beer bottles litter the floor and table tops. Bikers and truckers laughed heartily. A blend of Southern rock and country music filled the air.

"Wait here. I'm going to talk to the bartender and see what he knows," Jack said.

"Hey, whatever floats your boat."

Jack moved his way through the crowd and up to the bar.

"What'll you have?" the bartender asked.

"A shot of Jack Daniels, please," Jack responded.

As Jack talked with the bartender, Todd decided to explore.

As he walked around the bar, a woman started to look at him, flirtingly.

_Hello_ he thought.

He walked up to the lady and started to make his move. However he found himself get turned around by a large biker dude.

"Hey, you make talk with my lady?!" the guy asked with a threatening tone.

Todd, unfortunately, being the guy he was had to get smart.

"Wow, who are you, the circus strong man?"

"Wrong answer dead man," the biker said.

He grabbed a hold of Todd and picked him up on his shoulders.

"Hey, Jack dude, I could use some help," Todd yelled to Jack.

Jack turned around and laughed to himself.

"He did just what I told him not to do," Jack said to the bartender. "Excuse me one minute."

The biker, meanwhile, tossed Todd into the Jukebox player. This action caused a record to fall on the needle. Music started to fill the air.

_Get out from that kitchen  
and rattle those pots and pans,  
Get out from that kitchen  
and rattle those pots and pans.  
Well, roll my breakfast,  
'cause I'm a hungry man._

"Excuse me, guys; can I get in on this?" Jack asked the group of bikers as he stood right in the middle of them.

"Yeah," they all said.

"Alright, you said I could," Jack responded.

He threw a punch and knocked out the biker to his right while throwing a kick and KO-ing the guys directly behind him.

_I said Shake rattle and roll,  
I said Shake rattle and roll,  
I said Shake rattle and roll,  
I said Shake rattle and roll;  
You never do nothin'  
to save your doggone soul._

"Get that SOB!" the big biker said.

Todd, meanwhile, picked himself off the floor and stood off to the corner to watch amazed.

_Wearin' those dresses,  
your hair done up so right  
Wearin' those dresses,  
your hair done up so right;  
You look so warm,  
but your heart is cold as ice._

I said Shake rattle and roll ........

Jack one by one dropped guys all the while enjoying it.

"Come on, you got to do better than that," he shouted to the bikers as they kept trying to attack him.

_I'm like a one-eyed cat,  
peepin' in a sea-food store,  
I'm like a one-eyed cat,  
peepin' in a sea-food store;  
I can look at you,  
till you don't love me no more_

Eventually, there was only one biker left. He was smarter than the others. He pulled out a small .38 revolver and pointed it at Jack.

"Now, you die you a-hole."

_I believe you're doin' me wrong  
and now I know,  
I believe you're doin' me wrong  
and now I know;  
The more I work,  
the faster my money goes._

I said Shake rattle and roll .......

**Shake, Rattle, and Roll by Bill Haley and the Comets**

Suddenly a single shot rang out. The biker looked down. He took his right hand and reached into his shirt as he pulled it out; blood could be seen on this hand.

"Damn," he said as he fell to the floor.

Todd stared in awe. Jack meanwhile placed his .45 back inside his jacket pocket.

"I've totally underestimated you, dude. How did you learn to fight like that?" Todd asked.

"Well, I had some spare time," Jack responded with a smile.

To Be Continued…


	5. A Clue Discovered

Disclaim: Next Chapter. Enjoy and Remember to R and R.

Chapter 4: A Clue Discovered

The parking lot outside the Golden Eagle

Jack and Todd had come outside and were now conversing by Jack's car.

"Ok, listen up, son. Here is what the bar tender told me. The guy we are looking for is Michael Ducan. He is an outdoorsman and has a ranch about 10 miles from here. Now, he said that he is probably there, but he said that Ducan is a tough guy and may not tell us anything, but I figure it's worth a shot," Jack said.

"Ok, I'm game," Todd responded as he climbed into the car.

About five minutes later they were on the road.

Jack was cruising at about 55mph. Todd meanwhile was just looking out the window.

"Hey, Jack, can I ask you something?" Todd suddenly asked.

"What's on your mind, son?"

"Do you have a family or another career?"

"I used to Todd," Jack soberly responded.

"Well, what happened?" Todd asked intrigued.

"I rather not, ok?"

"Whatever, Jack. You don't have too."

As the two finished, Jack glanced into his rear view mirror. A black 18-wheeler was behind them by about two and a half car lengths.

"Hey, Todd, you see that truck behind us?" Jack asked.

Todd turned his head and looked back.

"Yeah, what about it?" he responded was interest.

"It's been tailing us since we left the bar."

"Are you sure?"

Jack suddenly slowed the car down and sped back up quickly.

The truck copied the moves exactly.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"What are we going to do?"

Jack looked back at the truck again and looked ahead out the windshield.

The two lane road they were on had several small dirt roads jetting out like lines on a spider web.

"Hold on, I've got an idea," Jack said.

Jack suddenly grabbed a hold of the wheel and jerked it to the left.

The Chevelle hit the dirt road and fish tailed spraying rocks and gravel onto the edge of the road.

The 18-wheeler locked up its wheels and tried to make the corner but had to come to a completely stop to make the corner.

This allowed the Chevy to put a good amount of distance between it and the truck.

When the truck finally got back on track, all the driver could see was the dust the Chevy had kicked up.

The truck continued down the road. About a mile down, it followed the road around a right hand turn.

After the truck completely disappeared from view, Jack pulled the Chevy out from the brush on the side of the road.

"Wow, that was a close one," Todd said.

"Yeah, too close. Let's get to Ducan's place before he realized we doubled back," Jack said.

After a twenty minute drive, the duo arrived at the ranch. The place had an old colonial farmhouse and a rundown barn. They were the only two visible buildings.

"Jeez, this place is a dump," Todd exclaimed.

"Well, I'll agree with you on that," Jack stated in response.

The two exited the car and made their way to the front pouch of the old farmhouse.

Jack reached up and knocked on the door. No answer. He tried two more times. No answer.

"No answer. Come on lets go look around."

"Ok," Todd answered.

Jack pushed opened the door and moved in. Todd followed close behind.

"I'm going to look upstairs. Why don't you look down here," Jack stated.

Todd nodded his head yes.

Jack moved his way upstairs and Todd start to look around the living room.

Jack moved down the hall and ended a room. It was stacked with files and papers all over the place. As he moved toward the one end of the room, he noticed a piece of paper with some handwriting on it.

It read:

_Meet Boom at the Skull at 17:00 hours_

_This mine come in handy _Jack thought.

He picked up the paper and put it into his pocket.

Meanwhile, Todd had crossed the living room and was about to open the hall closet when he saw a foot fall sticking out from underneath a couch. He left the door ajar and went over to the couch and moved it over.

"Oh, Shit!" he exclaimed.

There on the floor was the body of a man who had been shot at point blank range.

Todd stumbled backward in shock. However, Jack was there to catch him.

"Well, I think we found Duncan," Jack said.

"The question is though. What do we do now?" Todd asked.

"Well, I found this upstairs." Jack showed the paper to Todd.

"What the hell? Skull, Boom, is this guy retarded?!" Todd answered puzzled.

"I don't kn…" Jack started to say when he noticed the door ajar.

"Did you open this door?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I started too when I noticed the dead guy here."

Jack however went to the closet door and started to open it. However, he noticed the clock on top of a pile of junk started to count backward.

The clock also was counting back in seconds. Jack curious to see what it was pulled the blanket on the pile off.

"OH, F$#, RUN TODD!" Jack shouted.

Todd hearing Jack bolted for the door with Jack close behind.

The two burst out the front door and hit the ground in front of the house, taking cover.

Behind them, the farmhouse exploded with flames shooting out of the windows as the window blew to pieces.

"Damn, that's the second time we escaped death," Todd said as he got to his feet.

"Yeah, and I don't believe it will be the last," Jack responded as he too stood up.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: The 18-wheeler character is the idea of Turbo Man. And I thank him for giving me the suggestion.


	6. Decoding the Message

Author Note: Here it is Chapter 5.

Chapter 5: Decoding the Message

Firemen worked furiously and managed to get the fire under control. Meanwhile Jack contacted Charlie and Bill using a cell phone the local police chief had.

"I don't get it, Jack. Who would want you dead?" Charlie asked while pacing the office.

"Well, I don't know either. All I know is we have a coded message here and I have a feeling we are getting close," Jack responded.

"Well, is there anything you guys need?"

"No. I figure that we do a little more snooping around and see what we dig up."

"Alright, be careful though."

The two hung up and Jack went over to where Todd was standing.

"Well, what do we do now?" he asked.

"I know a local guy here that might be able to tell us if these are names of local landmarks. 'Cause if my guess is correct, the weird names here are a coded meeting place probably where Duncan met the guy we are after," Jack said.

"Ok. Let's go."

About five minutes later, Jack and Todd were standing outside a house similar to that of Duncan's.

"Are you sure this is it?" Todd asked.

As Jack was waiting to respond, a crossbow arrow shot through the air, missed Todd by an inch, and embedded itself in a tree.

Jack turned and looked at a stunned Todd.

"Yeah, this is the place," he said.

Jack slowly walked up the pouch stairs and approached the door. He reached out and knocked on the wooden door.

"Who is it?!" a voice exclaimed.

"David? It's Jack," Jack responded.

"I don't know any Jacks," the voice shouted back.

Jack and turned and shook his head at Todd. He then turned back.

_Well, I hope this works _he thought. "It's the Stuntman," Jack yelled.

Nothing. Suddenly, the door opened a man stood in the opening.

He was in his mid-50s and worn a flannel jacket with worn out jeans and a pair of hunting boots. An old dusty cap lay on his head and a gray beard hung on his face.

"Jack? Is it really you?" the old man asked.

"Yeah, David, it's me."

The old man set down the shotgun he was holding as a smile came across his face.

The two men shared a hug.

"Come in, bring your friend too," David said.

A few minutes later the three were seated around a small table in a den like area.

"Well, I'm confused. How do you too know each other?" Todd asked puzzled.

"You see, Todd. I used to live out here. Me and David here became close friends."

David nodded in response.

"So, what brings out here Jack? You haven't been out his way in 15 years."

"Well, David, I need your help."

As Jack talked he pulled out the handwritten note from Duncan's house.

"I was wondering if you could figure out what it means."

He handed the note to David and David studied it a minute.

"Hey, wait a minute. I do know something."

David leaned in toward Jack.

As the two discussed the note, Todd felt board so he headed outside.

He started down the steps on the pouch and looked out at the flat countryside.

Suddenly, he heard some brushes rustle.

He slowly moved toward the source of the sound.

As he peeked around the corner of the house, a fist hit him square in the jaw.

"Now that was a punch," he said as he fell to the ground.

Jack and David meanwhile heard the thud and rushed outside. Jack was the first around the corner. Before he could react, he saw a board coming down on him. Fortunately, he was able to duck in time. He spun around and we now face to face with a blonde haired woman in a black jumpsuit.

The two engage in a kickboxing style fight. However, they both dodged each other's blows.

This allowed David time to think. He ran back and grabbed the shotgun from the front of the house and ran back to the fight.

As he stopped, he fired a single shot into the air.

Jack and the woman stopped fighting.

David now pointed the gun at the woman.

"Alright, who are you and why are you here?"

The woman caught her breath and responded. "My name is Kathy Beats. I'm a CIA agent. My supervisors sent me here to help you find the bomb."

"Ok, Miss Beats, do you have any I.D. we can check?" Jack asked with suspension.

Beats slowly reached in a pocket and pulled out a wallet. She then tossed it over to the guys.

Todd meanwhile had come too. Jack picked up the I.D. and looked at it.

Inside was a photo of Beats and the letters C.I.A. with the initials K.B. below it.

"Looks like she on the up and up," David said.

"Sorry about the right cross there," Kathy said to Todd.

"No problem. Happens all the time."

"Alright since that's worked out. Let's go inside. I think David found out something about that message," Jack said. "I'll be watching you though," he said pointing at Kathy.

"Ok, but, one thing first," Todd said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Can I get some ice?" Todd responded.

To Be Continued…

Author Note: The woman character was an idea given to me by Turbo Man and I will expand on her later. But, you'll have to stay tune to find out what happens.


	7. The Clues Come Together

Author's Note: Ok, here is the next chapter and I will say I am getting close to the end.

Chapter 6: The Clues Come Together

The sun shone with a glare of off David's 1968 Chevy Camaro. The car was a metallic red with a black strip down the middle. Currently Jack was driving, David was riding shotgun with his shotgun in his lap, and Todd and Kathy sat together in the backseat.

"How much longer David?" Jack asked.

"About a mile, but, I'm not sure if it's still there," David responded.

Since the run in with Kathy, David had told everyone what the word Skull meant.

"It stands for Skull Flats, a desert flat land that used to be a drag strip."

They also had figured that the man behind the bombing was the one Michael was meeting there. More than likely to give him the truck.

As the car traveled down the highway, the four were unaware of a black Chevy Suburban that was following them. That is until Jack happened to look in the side mirror.

"Hold on guys. I think we have a problem," he said to the group.

"What is it?" Todd asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think we want to find out," Jack said as he hit the accelerator.

The car sped up to 60mph from 40mph. The truck, however, was closing in rapidly.

"You better do something Jack," Kathy said.

Jack tried moving from one side of the road to the other. Unfortunately, it did not work. The truck closed to the car's rear bump and hit it.

Jack tried to hang on to the car, but he couldn't.

The car swung off the road and flipped over several times.

The last thing Jack saw before blacking out was the truck pulling off the road and pulling up to the car.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jack came to. He was lying in the grass on the side of the road. The car lay on its roof a few feet away from him.

"What happen?" he said in a daze. As he stood up, he noticed one big thing.

Todd, David, and Kathy were gone and there was no sign of them.

Jack was confused. He walked over to the wrecked car to see if there was any clue to their whereabouts.

As he bent down to look inside the car, he noticed a small newspaper clipping on the ground.

His name was written on the back of it. He reached over and picked it up. As he unfolded it, he noticed to things: the date and the headline.

August 2, 1994

Family Killed When Drag Car Crashes Into Stands

Jack lowed the newspaper clipping. His face filled with anger. Why had he not noticed it before, the answer was right in front of him.

He then remembered the phone he still had in his pocket. He pulled it out and dialed a number.

"Charlie, It's Jack. Yeah, I know who it is and where the bomb is. Meet me at the address I left you I have an idea," Jack said as he finished the conversion. A smile came over his face.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: I apologize if the chapter seems short. I'm just setting it up for the end. Hope you guys are ready.


	8. The Bomber Appears

Chapter 7: The Bomber Appears

Skull Flats

_Damn, what happened?_ Todd asked himself as he came too.

He was tied up to a chair. He turned his head and saw David tied up as well. There was no sign of Kathy though.

"David. Hey David, can you hear me?" Todd yelled to David.

"I'm fine. Where are we?" David asked.

"I think were at Skull Flats inside some type of compound."

Suddenly the two were interrupted be a group of about 5 armed men. Behind the men were two people, Kathy and a man in a white suit, who Todd recognized quickly.

"George? George Burns?" he said.

"In the flesh," the guy responded.

"Who's he?" David asked.

"He worked at the National Security Center, the group that hired me and Jack," Todd replied.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me, David. Oh, that's right I looked different 15 years ago," George said as he reached up and removed the fake mustache he was wearing.

"How about now?" he asked.

David's jaw dropped. "You son of bitch! How dare you show your face here again?"

"Well, I had to come back and get revenge against the town and people who turned their backs on me."

"Well, you were an asshole. And nobody was going to help you after what you did to Jack. I can't wait till he gets a hold of your ass," David responded.

"Hold on a minute," Todd said. "I'm confused. First of all, who are you? Second, how do you know David? And third, what happened 15 years ago? And also, how do you know Kathy here?"

"Well, well, well, I knew I would have to tell you this sometime considering that you know nothing. Ok, Todd, here are your answers. But, first let me introduce my partner in crime, the person you know as Kathy Beats."

Kathy stepped forward.

"Her real name is Kate Burns. She's my wife."

"Damn, that's why the I.D. had KB on it," Todd remembered.

"Second, David here was the crew chief on Jack and I's drag racing team 15 years ago. We were competing at the drag strip that was right here at Skull Flats. It was the semi-finals and I was a mechanic on the car going against Jack. I tried an edge. But, the inexperienced driver couldn't handle it and lost control and crashed into the stands half-way down the track."

Todd sat stunned as George continued.

"Jack's wife and 2-year old son were in the stands and were killed. That is what happened. I tried to gain an edge."

"But, what is your name though?" Todd asked puzzlingly.

"It's Greg Burns," he replied.

"The Car Guy?!" Todd responded.

Todd had remembered hearing about a drag race mechanic. His name was Greg "The Car Guy" Burns.

Greg laughed and then headed out of the warehouse they were in. Kate followed him.

As he headed out, he turned and wave goodbye thinking that these guys would never be around to talk.

A few minutes later Greg was outside. He was standing by a large rental truck. The truck was in the middle of a compound. The compound was in the middle of Skull Flats. It had five large warehouses and barb wire fence surrounding it.

"Ok, we will take the truck out to the area it 5pm and detonate it there," Greg told the group of men around him.

The men then dispersed and continued to walk the perimeter guarding the compound.

"What about Jack?" Kate asked.

"He is no longer my problem. This time, I won," Greg said smiling.

To Be Continued…

Author's note: The story is almost finished. Please R and R. Thank you.


	9. The Smashing Conclusion

Chapter 8: The Smashing Conclusion

Things were not looking good for David and Todd. They were marched into the middle of the compound to face a man who would kill them by firing at them.

Meanwhile, Greg and Kate just watched.

"My revenge is almost complete," he said.

"Hey, Greg, I still have one more question," Todd yelled.

"What is it?"

"Where are you going to put the bomb?"

Greg just laughed at the question. "You really think this is a bomb?" he said as he pointed to the truck.

"Well, it isn't. This is for the money we are going to get for selling the RX-47 chemical. The buyer will be here any minute."

Todd after hearing the answer just turned back around the followed David to the firing squad spot.

Suddenly a large helicopter flew into the compound and landed in the middle of the lot.

Greg hurried over to the chopper.

"Juan, my friend, nice to see you," he said to the South American man who exited the chopper.

"Same to you, Gregory," Juan responded.

"Please follow me and we will make the deal."

Juan nodded and followed Greg, Kate, and the four armed guards into the nearest warehouse.

Juan carried a suitcase as he walked in.

After they had went inside, David and Todd were put in the firing squad area.

Just the man was getting ready to take aim at David, who was going to be killed first, something happened.

The loud speaker around the compound kicked on.

Music started to play.

_Rumour spreadin a-round in that texas town  
bout that shack outside la grange  
And you know what Im talkin about._

Todd and the other armed guard looked around puzzled.

David meanwhile just smiled and said, "I would get ready if I were you," to Todd.

_Just let me know if you wanna go  
To that home out on the range.  
They gotta lotta nice girls._

All of the sudden as the sound of drums kicked in, a black 1968 Dodge Charger with silver flames smashed through the fence.

_Have mercy.  
A haw, haw, haw, haw, a haw.  
A haw, haw, haw._

The Charger spun around the compound kicking up a ton of dust. Meanwhile, Greg, Juan, Kate, and the others heard the car come crashing in. They all rushed outside.

"Get that car!" Greg shouted at the men.

The men tried to fire their weapons but they were jammed with dust. The Charger meanwhile using the dust cloud as a cover pulled up to David and Todd. David grabbed the passenger door and opened it.

_Well, I hear its fine if you got the time  
And the ten to get yourself in.  
A hmm, hmm.  
And I hear its tight most evry night,  
But now I might be mistaken.  
Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm._

Have mercy.

**La Grange by ZZ Top**

Behind the wheel of the car was none other than Jack.

"Come on, get in. I've got an idea," he yelled.

Todd and David got in and closed the door behind them.

Todd asked Jack as he pulled the car out of the compound if he knew Greg was the guy behind it. Jack only nodded his head in response.

As the Charger left the compound the armed men along with Greg, Kate, and Juan got into several vehicles to give chase: the suburban, a silver passenger van, and five four-door sedans.

Jack sped down the salt desert floor at over 100mph with the bad guys behind them.

Todd and David kept looking back. Jack quickly looked back. As he turned back around, he saw something odd.

A lone white semi-truck was coming toward them from the horizon.

Jack reached down and grab the CB radio he had put into the Charger.

"Breaker, Breaker, can you hear me driver? Who are you?" he said into the microphone hoping for a response.

"Roger, roger, Stuntman heard you could use some help," the voice responded.

A smile came across his face. "Charlie you SOB. What are you doing here?"

"I heard you needed help so I brought a surprise. Alright boys do it to him," Charlie said over the radio.

On cue, several 18-wheelers moved out from behind Charlie's truck.

Greg meanwhile saw the trucks too. "Oh, Shit! Turn around NOW!" he exclaimed.

The fleet of cars reversed direction and headed the other way as the trucks closed in.

Jack meanwhile spun the Charger around and took off after Greg truck.

The lead truck separated from group and took off away from the may lay.

Jack followed in pursuit.

The semis meanwhile just stated smashing up the henchmen's cars.

After five minutes, it was all over.

Jack meanwhile closed in on Greg.

He pulled the Charger alongside the truck.

"This is for my family you SOB!" he exclaimed as he spun the Charger into the truck.

The truck spun and rolled about 8 times landing on its roof.

Jack pulled the Charger over to the truck.

As soon as he stopped it, he jumped out and pulled Greg from the wreckage.

"Now, you're going to get what you deserve, but first," Jack reached over and hit Greg with a right hook.

"Now it's over."

Jack then stood up and watched as the NSC guys moved in.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: The chase and conclusion was modeled after the Smokey and the Bandit 2 ending in the desert.


	10. Which Way to the Party?

Chapter 9: Which Way to the Party?

A Stage near the National Security Center Building

Jack, Todd, David, and David were gathered with millions of people to celebrate the success of the mission.

The party was going strong.

When he got a moment, Jack pulled Todd aside.

"Talk about an adventure, huh?" he said to Todd.

"Yeah, sorry about what happened to you Jack. I wish you still had your wife and son still," Todd responded.

"I do too. But, I think I found another son already," he said as he smiled and reached his hand out.

Todd pushed his hand away and instead gave Jack a hug.

After they finished, they turned back toward the stage.

Suddenly Jack noticed a young blonde girl about Todd age, looking at Todd.

"Hey, I think she wants you," he told Todd.

Todd turned and smiled back.

The girl then moved over toward him.

Jack meanwhile excused himself and headed toward the stage.

"Hi, my name is Todd," Todd said to the girl.

"Carry," she said in response.

Todd then asked her if she wanted to dance and she happily accepted.

Jack meanwhile had one more surprise in store.

"Ladies and Gentleman can I have your attention," he said into the microphone on the stage.

"I would like to thank Charlie and Todd and everyone else who helped out." The crowd cheered in response.

"But, I have one more thing I want to do and I need my friend Todd to help me with it." Todd with a smile on his face joined Jack on stage.

Jack grabbed a guitar and Todd walked up to the mic.

Before they started to play however, Jack just smashed the guitar.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Todd said into the microphone, "Please welcome from England one of the greatest rock and roll band in history, The Who!" he yelled into the microphone as the band started to play.

_We'll be fighting in the streets  
With our children at our feet  
And the morals that they worship will be gone  
And the men who spurred us on  
Sit in judgment of all wrong  
They decide and a shotgun sings the song_

The whole crowd started to go crazy.

_I'll tip my hat to the new constitution  
Take a bow for the new revolution  
Smile and grin at the change all around  
Pick up my guitar and play  
Just like yesterday  
Then I'll get on my knees and pray  
We don't get fooled again_

Jack then decided to try something. He backed up and ran toward the front of the stage and jumped off it and landed in the crowd as they caught him.

_The change, it had to come  
We knew it all along  
We were liberated from the fold, that's all  
And the world looks just the same  
And history ain't changed  
'Cause the banners, they were all flown in the last war_

Todd and Charlie followed Jack also.

_I'll tip my hat to the new constitution  
Take a bow for the new revolution  
Smile and grin at the change all around  
Pick up my guitar and play  
Just like yesterday  
Then I'll get on my knees and pray  
We don't get fooled again  
No, no!_

Todd and Jack then headed for the Charger with Charlie in tow.

_I'll move myself and my family aside  
If we happen to be left half alive  
I'll get all my papers and smile at the sky  
Though I know that the hypnotized never lie  
Do ya?_

Yeah!

There's nothing in the streets  
Looks any different to me  
And the slogans are replaced, by-the-bye  
And the parting on the left  
Is now parting on the right  
And the beards have all grown longer overnight

"Well, I guess I better get moving," Jack said to Todd and Charlie.

"Thanks again Jack. You did a good job," Charlie said as he shook Jack's hand.

He then walked back to the party.

"Well, I guess this is it huh?" Todd said.

"Yeah, hey listen you ever need my help again just call for Stuntman over the CB, ok?"

"Ok, See ya Jack and thanks for helping me out," Todd said.

"No problem," Jack replied as they shook hands.

_I'll tip my hat to the new constitution  
Take a bow for the new revolution  
Smile and grin at the change all around  
Pick up my guitar and play  
Just like yesterday  
Then I'll get on my knees and pray  
We don't get fooled again  
Don't get fooled again  
No, no!_

Jack then got into the Charger and closed the door.

He started the car and pulled away.

Todd turned around and went back to the party.

_Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

Meet the new boss  
Same as the old boss

**Won't Get Fooled Again by The Who**

As Jack drove the highway, he thought about what had happened in his life.

He could help but smile. He had a great ride.

He continued to smile as the Charger rode off into the horizon.

**THE END**

Author's note: Thanks to Turbo Man for his character ideas and thank you to the people who did the R and R. I hope you enjoy my story and hope you look forward to my next one.


End file.
